Emmett's First Time Running
by TwilightGuru09
Summary: This is a sequel to 'The First Time I Ran' but this one explains why Emmett was in trouble at the start of the story and what happened. Then Emmett tells of his first time running from Pops and why he won't ever do that again. Another 2 shot.
1. Emmett In Trouble

_**Emmett in Trouble**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, I just love to write about Emmett Cullen and his world!**_

A/N: This is a sequel to 'The First Time I Ran' but this one explains why Emmett was in trouble at the start of the story and what happened. Then Emmett tells of his first run from Pops and why he won't do that again.

* * *

"Hmmm, ah, honey, I could stay here and kiss you all day, but I think we can go back to the house. I'm pretty sure Dad is finished with Emmett's 'discussion' by now," Edward suggested.

"Okay, let's get back to the house and check on our big brother," I said.

"Bella, Carlisle is not going to hurt any of us, including you. He rarely spanks the girls at all. You all can get away with bloody murder and all he wants to do is lecture you," Edward retorted snidely.

"What is wrong with you? Jealous much? Wish you were one of the girls?" I teased.

He smiled sheepishly, "Only when my dad is wearing out my backside."

_When we arrived at the house, I was surprised to find Emmett outside waiting on us. He looked none the worse for wear, except he seemed to move a little less gracefully as I caught a wince of pain or two. To the human eye it would be missed, but not to ours. Edward realized Emment wanted to talk to me and excused himself and went inside._

"Hey, Em, you okay?" I asked tentatively, not sure what to say.

_I was not prepared for my big bear of a brother to lift me up and swing me around. _

"Hey, little sis, I heard you were worried about me! That's righteous!"

"Emmett, put me down. What's gotten into you?"

"Alice said you wanted to talk to me about my experiences," he beamed. "Well, here I am. Ask away, sis, I'm an open book."

"Really?" I asked. "You don't mind?"

"Nah, it's no biggie. You wanna go with me for a quick hunt? I sometimes like to feed after Dad has worn my butt out," he explained nonchalantly. "Sometimes I just veg out in my room."

"Okay. Let's start with…what did you do this time?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Ah, Yeah, that. Well…"

"Come on now, Emmett, you said you were an open book," I chided.

"Yeah, but how do you feel about reading comedies? Okay, here goes nothing…"

* * *

"You ever make Charlie so mad he changed colors?" he asked me seriously.

"Ah, yeah, let's see; when I ran away from home because of James; went to Italy without permission; got married before college; shall I continue?" I asked making my point.

"Okay, I get it. You're a troublesome child, too," he acquiesced.

"I prefer willful, thank you very much. But you digressed," I pointed out.

"Yeah, right. You remember Rose and I kinda skipped a coupla classes last week and the teacher called Carlisle? He was mad about us being noticed and him getting a call. He let us off with a lecture and a threat that nothing else better happen this semester.

"Well, we got a new idiot boy, Hank Billings, in school, who was obviously too stuck on himself to see the warning signs around us and took it upon himself to approach my wife. Now I know in school she's just supposed to be my girlfriend but everybody knows Rose is mine; and he knows it, too; but he didn't care. He drops her this note saying when she gets tired of dealing with a buffoon and wanted a real man to treat her right, let him know.

"Rose thought it was funny, but I was livid. Honestly, Bells, I would love to 'accidently' give in to bloodlust with me and him in an alley, somewhere Carlisle wouldn't find out about. But you know, Edward would 'hear it' and Alice would 'see it' and Dad would make me 'feel it' for days. But I had to do something to that jerk-off."

"What did you do, Em?" I asked pointedly.

"He starts to leave and goes to sit down in his chair in the next row over, so I shifted around and kicked his chair from under him just as he was sitting down. I was going for public humiliation but instead I got Ms. Evans all up in my face about kicking the chair and causing a possible head injury and that SOB was milking it for all it was worth; whining about his head hurting and so on. And to top it all off, the chair leg broke with the force of my kick; so they got me for destruction of school property, also.

"I got sent to the principal's office where he gave me a week's detention and Carlisle was called for two reasons. He's my father, and due to the possible head injury; he's also a doctor. Man, was I gonna get it good!

"I mean, Dad had to leave the hospital to come to the school because he wanted to make sure the boy was fine. Then his mother comes into the office talking 'bout suing us and I swear Carlisle changed colors he was so mad.

"First, he literally dazzled that idiot, Hank, and convinced him to tell the truth about what he did in front of the principal and his mom. Then Dad dazzled Hank's mom, and I swear the woman swooned but she agreed that suing would not help anyone.

"Esme would have killed her if she could have seen the way that woman was undressing Pop with her eyes. It actually made me kinda sick to see, too, now that I think about it.

"Then on the way out the door, Dad said those famous last words to me: 'I want to have a discussion in my office with you when we get home, young man'!"

"But, Dad, you see it wasn't my fault; you heard what he did; and I was only defending me and Rose from his advances," I argued lamely.

"Emmett, can you explain to me how you were threatened by this human child?" Pops asks me directly. I stood there in the parking lot dumbfounded for an explanation as Pops stared me down.

"Uh oh," he was going for the jugular. "Pop, I … you see, he thought…Pop, please he was gonna…"

_Carlisle just raised his eyebrow at me and I slowed my roll. There was nothing I could say to get me out of this trouble. My behind was so his. I just hung my head and dropped my shoulders in defeat._

_He told me to go straight home after school and he would see me at home. But after school, I had promised Rose I would take her to this little dress boutique to get an outfit that came in for her and I figured we would be home by the time dad came in. We didn't; and he beat us there. Nuff said._

_That's just about the time we came in and you guys saw us. So after you left, Pop came upstairs._

He said to me, "Emmett, I 'm tired of talking and since that isn't doing any good because apparently your head is harder than your behind, obviously I'm going to have to talk to the part of your anatomy that could be made to understand what I mean when I said stay out of trouble."

"Pop, listen, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have tried to do anything to that boy, but I was just so mad and he was so smug, I wanted to wipe that look…" I started but he cut me off.

"I know exactly what you were thinking, boy, and as I have said before there is no need to establish a pecking order with human children. But every now and then you forget that it just doesn't matter. Except to me!" he seethed.

"Pop…"

"Get over to my desk right now! Lose the pants and not another word unless you want double!" he forced through his teeth.

_I whimpered. He was going for blood this time and I didn't even bleed anymore. Whether it was blood from a stone; blood from a turnip; or blood from a vampire; it was all relative. Carlisle was about to beat my behind and I better shut up unless I wanted to get it worse. Esme and the rest of the girls went to the cottage. You and Eddie had left and Jasper was still in town._

_I unfastened my pants and let them fall and leaned over pop's desk. He hooked his fingers into my boxers and took them down, too. Then he lit into me HARD!_

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

"Owwwwwww, POP! Whoaaaaa!" I screamed out shamelessly.

_I jumped up from the desk and grabbed my behind and danced around, not even caring about my stuff all hanging out cause I was hurting from the git go! This was gonna be really bad._

"Come on, Emmett, we're just getting started," Carlisle chastened. "Get back over here so we can finish this."

"Y-y-y-yes, Sir," sniff. "Please, Pop, I'm so sorry," I begged.

_My behind was on fire and he wasn't done! He was just getting started._

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

_I cried out as he smacked my behind but good. There was no mistaking the displeasure my dad had with this last fiasco of mine. I was glad no one was home so I didn't have to be the brave older brother right now. Pop was fierce and I was free to cry as much as I wanted without being embarrassed._

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

_I folded my arms on his desk and cried as he whooped on my butt something fierce._

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

"Awwwww, Pop. Please, Pop. Owwwwwww, Please, Please Pleeeeeeeassseeeee, Pop!" I cried.

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Pop. Please!"

_I cried and cried. My butt was burning like hot lava. It hurt like hell!_

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

"Do I need to remind you about how important it is to keep us out of the public's eye, Son?" He was starting to lecture now. "You could have gotten this family in so much trouble," he said as he pounded furiously.

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

"Nooooooooo, Daddy. It won't happen again, I swear! I swear, Daddy! It won't! Ahhhhhhhh!"

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

"I certainly hope not. I could see the Volturi having a field day with the suit making the news. We would never be rid of them. And having to put up with the vile things that woman was offering me is reason enough for me to be upset!" my dad informed me.

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

"Ahhh! Yes, Dad! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Pops!" I couldn't hold still it hurt so bad. "Please forgive me. I'm sorry, Dad. Please," I was crying and begging so loudly, I barely heard what pop was saying. "I'm sorry, so sorry, please, Pop! Please…" I hadn't even realized he was finished with my spanking; I was crying and begging so hard.

"Emmett. It's over. Shhh. It's over," Carlisle was rubbing my back and trying to get me to calm down.

"I'm so sorry, Pop. I really am," I sobbed pitifully, feeling bad for all the trouble I had caused him and the family with my thoughtless antics.

"I know, big boy. I know. It's okay, you're forgiven now. Calm down. I got you, big boy, shhhh."

"Sorry, Pop; so sorry. So sorry; didn't mean to cause trouble,"

_It was good to be able to let it all out and not feel like I had to be strong and powerful. Pops knew me for who I was but I kinda keep it from the others. _

"I know. I know, it's okay. All is forgiven. I love you, Bear. Come on; let's get you fixed up, okay?"

"Kay, Pop," I sniffed stilled trembling as he helped me get dressed and cleaned up.

"I came downstairs just as Alice came in to inform me that you were concerned and wanted to talk to me. She said you saw something that made you question Edward and you might want to ask me something, too."

"Well…" I stammered.

"Come on, spill it, little sis. I just described in detail a serious smack down on my butt. Not a whole lot left to hide at this point," Emmett insisted.

"Edward told me that it's worse when you run from your dad when he decides to have a discussion with you. Is that right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's true. Why? You're not planning a great escape are you? I didn't think you could do any wrong as far as Dad was concerned. What did you do?" He asked ready to start some kind of teasing knowing Emmett.

"Nothing! I just wanted to know what happened when you first ran from one of Carlisle's discussions."

"Oh, is that all? Sure, I'll give you the low down. You sit and I'll talk. You'll understand why I feel the need to stand, right?" Emmett rubbed his butt to indicate the pain was still making itself known and grinned sheepishly.

_I hung my head down waiting for that ever condemning blush that no longer came._

"Do you know those three caves where we like to hunt bears and mountain lions?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"It used to be only two caves."

* * *

_**Also to my wonderful Beta, Dollybigmomma; thank you for helping me dot my i's and cross my t's and actually make some sense in certain places.**_

**Well, you know the routine and the request. Hit the button and review. I love to hear things like what made you laugh and what reminded you of a time in your life or what you thought was really good. I'm all ears. This is a short two shot again so feed the muse to get that other chapter out quickly. **


	2. Emmett Runs From Trouble

_**Emmett Runs from Trouble**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, I just love to write about Emmett Cullen and his world!**_

A/N: This is a sequel to 'The First Time I Ran' but this one explains why Emmett was in trouble at the start of the story and what happened. Then Emmett tells of his first run from Pops and why he won't do that again.

At present, I have 115 hits but only 8 reviews. Do you like this story or is it not up to par so you don't review? Let me know.

* * *

"Do you know those three caves where we like to hunt bears and mountain lions?" Emmett asked me after we finished our deer we had just consumed, my two and his six.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" I asked wondering if he wanted to go farther than I had planned to hunt.

"It used to be only two caves."

What do you mean by that?

"Okay, I m getting ahead of myself," he said. "Let me start from the beginning."

Emmett leaned against a boulder, yelped and jumped up when his sore butt made contact with the rock; only Emmett.

"Yikes! Remind me not to be doing that again," he replied sheepishly.

"Humph, I think you just reminded yourself," I replied giggling at Emmett's antics. My big brother was a total hoot. "You really are not mad at Carlisle, are you?"

"Why? Cause he beat my behind for doing something that almost ruined our family? Bella, I'm just glad I'm not here apologizing to you for getting Edward or Alice taken by the Volturi. Which is exactly what would have happened if this thing had gotten out of hand, like it almost did. Dad had a point to get inside my head and he just happened to use my butt to get it there."

"Emmett, you can imagine how gross that must sound right?"

"Yeah, I guess you got a point on that one, little sis," he said as he smiled my favorite bear-eating grin.

"Anyhow you were saying…" I prompted getting him to continue with his story.

"Oh yeah, the story of my first and only time I ran from our dad."

_**OOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Hey Pops, let's go do some more bear hunting this weekend. I'm in the mood to wrestle with my food," I grinned.

"I'm afraid we can't this weekend Emmett," said Carlisle hanging up the phone. "You'll just have to make do with our neighborhood creatures this weekend. We can't go off too far. I'm on call at the hospital and they just called me in. Esme, Rose and Edward have something to do in town; so maybe we can do it next weekend," my dad explained.

"Come on, pops, I want some bear!"

"No, Emmett, we can't now, its elk or deer. I'm sorry but that's it, Son."

"I don't need you to babysit. I can go on my own; or Rose can go with me when she gets back. Come on, Pop, be reasonable. I'm not settling for no stinking deer when bear season is fully open."

"Emmett, either you will stick to hunting near the house or you will not be allowed to leave at all. Do you hear me?" Carlisle was getting a little testy with my attitude and I was pushing it challenging him like that. "Now. what's it going to be?"

"Fine! I can go another week without hunting. I refuse to eat leaf eaters when I can have grizzly," I stated forcefully.

"Okay, that's it; you are not to leave this house, Mister," my dad was not happy with my tone. "Do you understand me?"

"Sure, Pop, no big deal! I don't got anywhere I wanna go anyway!" and I turned and went into my room and slammed the door.

"Emmett! We're going to discuss this further and we do not slam doors in this house!" yelled my father after me.

_I ignored him and growled. I was ticked and I was hungry. I had gotten a little sidetracked with Rose the last time we hunted so I was ready to feed again. But I refused to tell my dad that 'cause I felt he was already being so unreasonable._

There was a knock at the door.

"Emmett, do you need to hunt right now? I can go with you before I go to the hospital," offered Carlisle.

"NO! I want bear!"

_Note to self: Try not to sound like a five year old next time I yell at Pops._

"I'm leaving now. You're to stay inside until I return, understand?" asked my dad in a calm tone.

"Yes, yes, stay inside. I got it. Whatever," I retorted angrily.

_I heard him stand there for a minute, and then he left to go to work. When Edward and Mom and Rose returned, I started thinking about all the different positions I wanted to see Rose in again and I heard Edward hiss as he went to play his piano to get away from my lust filled thoughts. It was common for Rose and me and considering they had been gone most of the day he didn't get suspicious at all. _

_I neglected to inform Mom I had been grounded and instead opted to ask Rose if she would accompany me on a hunt. She agreed readily and we headed out. I was determined to get my bear and I figured Rose and I could go without the parental units and little brother tagging behind. _

_We started for the caves and that was when I smelled something delicious of the human variety. My bloodlust kicked in. Rose was able to grab me and kissed the daylights out of me to distract me enough to get me away from the humans, but I kept trying to go back because they smelled so good. Finally after my third try I was tackled by Edward and Dad with Mom looking on because they had all come to find me. _

_It seemed Dad felt bad I didn't get to hunt and took a break to come back and take me himself. He had just gotten home when Rose's panicked message had reached Edward's mind and they all came to help. Pops wasn't happy, as I was supposed to be grounded, not outside trying to eat people, and he could also see I had lied and really did need to hunt despite my tantrum earlier._

_Carlisle insisted on taking me to get something to eat and sent everyone else home. After I took down two elks, he was satisfied enough to walk with me back home. That was when he informed me that we would have to have a 'discussion' in his office when he got back home in the morning.__I panicked. The fresh blood I had just fed on was feeling the need to return to sender, if you know what I mean._

_When we got back he actually sent me to my room and told me to stay there until he returned. I waited until I heard Edward playing his piano again and Rose and Mom were watching a movie or something on TV. Then I jumped out the window after Carlisle left to return to work. Yeah, I know, wasn't quite thinking with all the frontal lobe capabilities that day. I was still determined to go do me some bear hunting just 'cause Pops said I couldn't, I guess. I supposed I just wanted to prove to him that he didn't rule me. Big mistake!_

_I got to the caves and was about to go in and start rousing up a grizzly when I heard or rather felt my dad behind me as he collided into me, tackling me from behind. Pops took me down, hard. He was so mad; he wasn't even trying to talk. We were both growling and crouched for attack and I gotta be honest, Carlisle, Mr. Passive Aggressive, was really scary when he dropped that persona. He was willing to show me just how fierce an opponent he could be when he put his mind to it. As I stood there facing a three hundred year old pissed off vampire father, I started to second guess my original thinking. But I refused to give in willingly. I think we both knew it was down to a test of wills and I was either about to meet my maker or cower to my father, neither of which appealed to me at the time._

_I braced myself and attacked immediately. The man was pure grace in battle. Let me tell you, no matter what anyone may think about his chosen passive nature, Carlisle Cullen can not only fight, but kill with the efficiency of an assassin. I'd always want him on my side in a fight. The man was swift and agile and deadly. Twice he had me in a death kill grip and easily let me go. He wanted me to know who was in charge and who would be bending his will to whom. He commanded my attention and my respect. I tried biting and pulling and breaking and kicking, all to no avail._

_When he had me incapacitated a third time, he threw me into the side of the mountain so hard that we made another cavern. He picked me up and threw me again just for good measure and then he grabbed a huge boulder and plopped it down right next to my head. I thought he was trying to kill me but he was merely getting himself a seat. _

"Have you had enough?" he asked me and I looked up to see what he meant.

"Do you concede to my authority or not!" he bellowed.

_I was scared. That's right, I'd admit it. My dad scared the pants off of me. __I nodded my concession too scared to speak. Then__ he grabbed me, sat down on the boulder, actually pulled me over his lap and proceeded to beat my behind with such force that I howled; this time too scared to fight._

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

_He had already beaten me in a fight, but now he was spanking me like I was some little kid and I was not sure which beating was worse. No, the spanking was worse; definitely the spanking. Yeah, definitely the spanking was worse._

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Owwwwwww, POP! Owwwwwww!" I screamed out shamelessly.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Awwwww, Pop. Please, Pop. Owwwwwww, Please, Please Pleeeeeeeassseeeee, Pop!" I cried.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Pop. Please!"

"Oh, you'll be sorry alright. When I'm done with you, you'll be sorry and I hope you'll never forget this!" my father promised, seriously beating me with no holds barred.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"I never want to ever come home and find you missing again! You will not defy me as your father or your coven leader unless you have plans to usurp me. Is that clear?" Carlisle started his lecture and with every other word he beat the message into my behind. I was a sniveling idiot.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Nooooooooo, It won't happen again, I swear! I swear, Pop! It won't! Ahhhhhhhh!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"When I tell you to do something, boy, I mean for you to do it; nothing more; nothing less. You will not try to challenge me ever again!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"I won't. I swear, I won't, Pop. You have my word. Never!" I would not be sitting down tonight.

_I cried as he wore my butt out setting it on fire. It burned like hellfire and brimstone!_

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Dad! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Pops!" I couldn't hold myself still it hurt so badly. I tried to get away but he had a serious death grip on my waist and he was not letting go for nothing.

"Please forgive me. I'm sorry, Dad. Please," I was crying and begging so loudly, I barely heard what Pop was saying.

"You will get your behind home and stay there until I say otherwise. I will not put up with your defiance again!"

_He raised his leg and exposed my sit spots to administer the final and most painful part of the spanking. _

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"I'm sorry, s-s-s-sorry, please, Pop! Please…" I just gave in and stopped fighting him.

_I hadn't even realized he was finished with my spanking; I was so busy crying and begging too hard to think about it._

"Emmett. Shhhhhhh. It's over, Shhhhhhh," Carlisle was rubbing my back and trying to get me to calm down as he rubbed small circles in my back.

"I'm sorry, Pop. I really am," I sobbed pitifully, feeling bad for all the trouble I had caused.

"Thank you for that, Son; Now, do we understand each other from now on?" Carlisle asked me standing me up and looking me dead in the face making sure he had my undivided attention.

"Y-y-yes, Sir. I understand, Sir. It won't happen again. I swear," I promised him sincerely hanging my head in shame and submission. Carlisle hugged me and held me tight for a moment before he let me go.

_I was no longer confused as to who was in charge. Yeah, I wouldn't be making that mistake again._

"Alright then, let's get you home, your mother and Rose are worried sick about you. As a matter of fact you'd better be prepared for your mother when we get home. After that little scare I'm sure she's going to want to discuss things further.

"Aw, Pop, she's not gonna spank me, too, is she? I don't think I can take another one tonight. My butt is really sore! Please, Pop, help me out here. I'll do anything," he just smiled as I begged.

"Well, let me see what I can do."

_**OOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"So, did Esme lay into you when you got home, too?" I asked.

"Naw, Pop ran interference for me alright but not without ramifications. But that's another story. Let's just say Rose and I had a lot of makeup time to catch up with afterwards."

"Wow, Emmett…You and dad made a new cave. That must have been … frightening," I said scrunching up my face imagining it.

"Yep, Pop carries a mean uppercut, so don't let that quiet demeanor fool you. The man packs a wallop. But that's Pop for you."

"I guess. I'm having a hard time picturing that side of Carlisle," I answered honestly.

"Tell you what, little sis; this is one side of Dad you don't ever need to see. So just go with my story and know that he's our coven leader and I'll never, ever, step to him like that again. Once was enough!" he stated vehemently. I nodded in agreement.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Sure, Teddy Bear, let's go," I said teasingly.

"Oh, I got a teddy bear for you!" With that, he swooped me up and threw me over his shoulders and headed for home running.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, put me down!"

_**OOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Well, once again you know the request. Hit the button and review. I love to hear what you liked, what made you laugh and what things you thought were really good. This is another two shot so that's it for now but put me on alert. **

**I have another spankfic story with all three boys, I am working on but if the interest is no longer there then I will move on to other works. Reviews help me to decide.**

_**Also to my wonderful Beta, Dollybigmomma; thank you for helping me dot my i's and cross my t's and actually make some sense in certain places.**_


End file.
